Les Sims 2: Au Fil des Saisons/Chat 11/04/2007
Le 11 avril 2007 s'est déroulé un chat à propos de Les Sims 2: Au Fil des Saisons et Les Sims 2: Jour de fête! avec Hunter Howe, Lyndsay Pearson et Sam Player : MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:07:11 PM) Hey everyone! Just thought we'd have a chat to say howdy and see what's on your mind these days. Thanks for coming by! SymFan (Apr 11, 2007 5:07:29 PM) i was wondering what is different with these celebration pac that's different from the others. MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:07:29 PM) Celebration! Stuff offers new decorations for your parties! Wedding and birthday cakes are cool new highlights for your parties. Also a really awesome new BBQ. teadrinker (Apr 11, 2007 5:07:46 PM) How can we still keep our hot tubs without killing our Sims? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:07:46 PM) We're going to release a second patch that deals with the probability of combustion. Enanoj1111 (Apr 11, 2007 5:08:10 PM) Ok what is your favorite thing in celebration? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:08:10 PM) My favorite new object is the swanky new wedding arch. It looks so much cooler than the old one I think :) Jonesy (Apr 11, 2007 5:08:59 PM) Will we ever be able to have weddings at community lots without cheating? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:08:59 PM) This is a popular request and we are looking into what it would take to make this happen in a future expansion pack MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:09:02 PM) Yes indeed! stjimmy797 (Apr 11, 2007 5:10:50 PM) What was the best part in making Seasons? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:10:50 PM) Snow on objects! It was awesome to see our brilliant engineers and modelers figure out how to make snow show up on pretty much everything, even custom content. Guest (Apr 11, 2007 5:10:54 PM) When I'm in Create-A-Sim for seasons why won't it let me pick hairstyles for everyday, formal, ect. MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:10:54 PM) There's a little button in the upper right hand corner of your hair menu that lets you change between setting a hair for ALL outfits or setting it per category instead. Make sure you're trying to set per category and you should be able to pick what you like in formal or swim, etc. naesmonkeys (Apr 11, 2007 5:11:43 PM) in celebration stuff is there any new things kids or toddlers can do? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:11:43 PM) We're seeing a lot of questions about new things for Sims to do in Celebration Stuff. I think it's worth clarifying that Stuff Packs are meant to provide new items and clothes for your lots and Sims, and don't have new interactions in them. New gameplay comes from the Expansion Packs. Beachgirl (Apr 11, 2007 5:12:11 PM) It seems like children freeze much faster than the other age groups. Is this intentional? My children can only be outside for a limited time before the social worker shows up. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:12:11 PM) We're looking into temperature issues like these and will be fixing things in the second patch. We'll check it out. Serena (Apr 11, 2007 5:12:12 PM) What did you guys like best about Seasons other then weather? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:12:12 PM) I really liked the new careers. Especially the gamer one, it was fun to make up the names for each level. IPlayTS2 (Apr 11, 2007 5:13:00 PM) How did you design all the outfits for Celebration Stuff? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:13:00 PM) We worked very closely with our talented Skins team to come up with some stylish new designs we thought you'd all like. And we really wanted to match them dresses to the decorations so you could match everything together. simaddict7272 (Apr 11, 2007 5:13:24 PM) Was Seasons one of the hardest EPs to make? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:13:24 PM) Technically, Seasons was very challenging, like Pets. OFB was a tricky to design to make a flexible enough system to make lots of different kinds of businesses... All packs have their own challenges. Just different kinds. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:13:38 PM) Animation on pets? That was hard. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:13:54 PM) Date score was pretty tricky, too. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:14:06 PM) Oh! And cars. My goodness. MICHAELSIMS404 (Apr 11, 2007 5:14:31 PM) Hey Maxis! You guys are great. Thanks for these games. My question is: How come on The Sims 2 Seasons, I never seen my sims change color, (I.E. - Skin Burnt - Pale Blue)? Is there a time limit for the skin appearances to show, or is that just an bug with my game? Thanks! MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:14:31 PM) You're never seeing them change? Keep in mind that changes are not instantaneous, so it's not like you go outside on a cold day and you'll turn blue right away. Keep an eye on your Sim's temperature gauge. When it gets to the extremes, meaning REALLY HOT or REALLY COLD, that's when you'll see the face change. IPlayTS2 (Apr 11, 2007 5:14:43 PM) Where did you get the idea of making juices? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:14:43 PM) We were brainstorming late one night about fun things to do with fruits and veggies and we thought blending things would be a good solution! We also got to create more fun combinations that way. MacbethIsComedy (Apr 11, 2007 5:14:56 PM) Hi Maxoids! Just wondering, what's the best season to plant produce (trees and plants) in? MaxoidLakshmi (Apr 11, 2007 5:14:56 PM) The garden plants each have an associated planting season and a harvesting season. Orchard trees don't have planting seasons, but they do have a preferred harvesting season. So it's best to plant your strawberries in spring and harvest your apples in fall. sparkedsim (Apr 11, 2007 5:15:21 PM) Out of all the creatures you could have chosen, yeti ect. Why did u choose a penguin MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:15:21 PM) One of our engineers has been begging for a penguin in the game since we made The Sims 2. He finally got his wish and the super cute penguin was made. debtaz660 (Apr 11, 2007 5:15:34 PM) Who came up with idea for the plant people? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:15:34 PM) MaxoidDarga did a lot of the design for the plant people -- they pretty naturally came out of the gardening design. We almost went with creepy pod people, but that seemed much less charming. Guest (Apr 11, 2007 5:15:41 PM) How do you guys get the ideas for the expansion/stuff packs? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:15:41 PM) Lots of ways. We sit in a room and throw ideas on the whiteboard and we read the message board and see what you guys want. Mostly what you guys want, since you buy it and we get it for free. :) jdsjfsdghdfg (Apr 11, 2007 5:16:10 PM) Where did you get the idea of the slide for the pool in Seasons? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:16:10 PM) We've actually wanted to make one for a really long time and when we decided to do Seasons it seemed like a natural match for a fun summer activity. simaddict7272 (Apr 11, 2007 5:17:28 PM) How many new items does the Celebration pack add to your game? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:17:28 PM) We don't usually count item by item, as more complex items take more time to make, but it's usually around 60 in each Stuff Pack stjimmy797 (Apr 11, 2007 5:17:48 PM) How does Celebrations compare to other Stuff Packs, in your opinion? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:17:48 PM) Each stuff pack is really themed in it's own way so you can pick and choose your favorites! This one focuses on enhancing the parties you can throw in The Sims 2 by giving you a whole new look. Layla (Apr 11, 2007 5:18:27 PM) I'm noticing a lot more variety in my lifetime wants for my sims since installing Seasons (which I'm a fan of), did you guys switch those up a bit? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:18:27 PM) I think we only added the top level ones for all the new careers. That does touch most of the aspirations, I suppose. butterrfly (Apr 11, 2007 5:18:59 PM) I haven't bought Celebration yet, any new hairstyles or wedding veils? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:18:59 PM) There are 3 new hairstyles and 1 new veil Guest (Apr 11, 2007 5:19:10 PM) hey guys, great work on the sims 2 seasons. what was the most fun you guys had in designing this expansion pack MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:19:11 PM) I personally liked all the "Where's the Wishing Well?" questions on the message boards. Like we're going to tell you that! you gotta play the game! simfantastic2.com (Apr 11, 2007 5:19:47 PM) Why did you choose a penguin to come at our Sim's houses? Were you debating over any other type of creature or did a penguin just come to mind being a cute addition to the game :) ? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:19:47 PM) Penguin-obsessed game developers working outside of normal work hours... :) choc156 (Apr 11, 2007 5:19:58 PM) Where did you get the idea of a wishing well? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:19:58 PM) Who doesn't want to be able to make wishes! MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:20:13 PM) I don't. You can die! stephfunfunfun (Apr 11, 2007 5:20:22 PM) That weather man is very annoying, Who came up with those funny remarks for him to say? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:20:22 PM) That weatherman is hilarious! What are you talking about? (I wrote them. He's loosely based on my cousin, who is a weatherman. He's not very good at his job). MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:20:34 PM) What? Is that true? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:20:41 PM) No, it's not MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:20:43 PM) :) Serena (Apr 11, 2007 5:20:44 PM) Is there anyway you could keep the penguin like a pet other then locking it up between walls? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:20:44 PM) SimCity rules dictate that you cannot own penguins as pets. They're a protected animal. ;) MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:20:45 PM) Oh. MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:20:51 PM) Stop talking to me Hunter MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:20:59 PM) ok ok my bad Jss55692 (Apr 11, 2007 5:21:32 PM) How come celebration and stuff came with less stuff than say glamour stuff? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:21:32 PM) It does? amoreena (Apr 11, 2007 5:22:42 PM) Pets should have more interactions with snow! IPlayTS2 (Apr 11, 2007 5:22:43 PM) How did you make the great sound effects for Seasons? The thunder is very realistic. Guest (Apr 11, 2007 5:22:43 PM) What was your inspiration for the houses? Because I love them!! MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:22:43 PM) Our resident expert builder Rain uses all sorts of inspirations! Sometimes she uses houses of people she knows, sometimes she just starts building and sees where it goes! We usually try to build in the best way to show off the new things. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:22:43 PM) I'm not sure how the audio team did it, but I agree with you. It scared the heck out of me when I heard it the first time. It would be cool if the audio team did a "here's how we make sounds for the game" kind of thing. They're really busy, though. :) They make the audio for all Sims games. stephfunfunfun (Apr 11, 2007 5:23:12 PM) In Seasons...How do you get burnt or tanned in the summer because I can't seem to? By the way I really enjoy the game more now with Seasons! MaxoidLakshmi (Apr 11, 2007 5:23:12 PM) Your Sims can get overheated by wearing outerwear or exercising on a hot day. If you make them continue to heat up they can faint from heat exhaustion. gemlovessims2 (Apr 11, 2007 5:23:32 PM) Why are most of the snowman evil?? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:23:32 PM) Whether or not your Sim makes a evil or nice snowman is dependent on the personality of the Sim who makes it. You must have evil Sims. Guest (Apr 11, 2007 5:23:33 PM) Why did you choose the "Country Theme" for Seasons? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:23:34 PM) It was different than what we'd done before and seemed very "homey". Seasons was all about fun at home and a new cozy furniture set fit well. RabbySimmeradam (Apr 11, 2007 5:23:37 PM) LOL... I was a Where's the Wishing Well?'' Person... Now I feel ashamed... Anyway, how come you guys made the Plant Sims' lives so short? I'm not saying I'm not happy with them... But, they keep dying! It's sad... MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:23:37 PM) Well, they're pretty easy to play with so few needs...they need some kind of downside. :) Just get them some elixir! stephfunfunfun (Apr 11, 2007 5:23:58 PM) I think you guys have a great job, Are you all passionate about making expansions like Seasons and stuff packs like Celebration Stuff? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:23:58 PM) We love our jobs. We get to make games. How cool is that? simgelf (Apr 11, 2007 5:24:19 PM) I really like Seasons, but I hate spontaneous combustion. Could we please turn it off with a cheat, or give the Sims lucky charms, or something? Pretty please? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:24:19 PM) Again, we're fixing this in patch 2. ambnumber11 (Apr 11, 2007 5:24:23 PM) Which stuff pack would you say as your favorite? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:24:23 PM) I love them all, but if I had to choose, I'd say "all of them" Serena (Apr 11, 2007 5:24:29 PM) Why did you guys want to creat the Celebration Stuff Pack? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:24:29 PM) We actually found that you guys wanted us to create a celebration stuff pack. We've also really wanted to flesh out weddings since The Sims 2 and it's been hard to fit into any particular EP. skaterpunk140 (Apr 11, 2007 5:25:01 PM) How long did it take you to create Seasons (planning, programming, etc.)? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:25:01 PM) We started last May with the design, I think. tweety555246 (Apr 11, 2007 5:25:17 PM) Do you get to pick your own wedding dress in the booster pack MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:25:17 PM) Yep. There's lots of new dresses that you can choose from for your Sims to wear at their weddings. simbologist (Apr 11, 2007 5:25:56 PM) Will you be changing the "look at weather" automatic interaction in the next Seasons patch? It currently wakes Sims up early if they have full energy and it can be disruptive on business lots. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:25:56 PM) Ideally, yes. The interaction priority is wrong, and is breaking Sims out of things they aren't supposed to break out of. teadrinker (Apr 11, 2007 5:26:39 PM) I love Seasons and the way the penguin talks to snowmen is so fun. How do you keep coming up with these crazy ideas. MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:26:39 PM) We brainstorm a lot. And sometimes it's just a matter of an engineer making a joke to a designer who thinks "hey, that WOULD be funny" then we try to work it in. kwillag (Apr 11, 2007 5:26:56 PM) People have expressed thier dislike of the handleing of the promo items, will you put them on the exchange in the future? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:26:56 PM) We've definitely had some hiccups in the promo items redemption process. It's a partnership betweeen us and the stores that we're working toward making better so that these problems don't keep happening. We will be continuing making these promo items. We like making more stuff for you guys., josiah1230 (Apr 11, 2007 5:27:07 PM) With wedding dresses will you have to pick it as a formal dress? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:27:08 PM) Yes. If you set a wedding dress as your formal outfit your Sim will wear that when they get married. Fresh-Prince (Apr 11, 2007 5:27:28 PM) Can your sims get hit by lightning in a hot tub? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:27:28 PM) It can happen. Beware... Poot (Apr 11, 2007 5:27:43 PM) Who's the hunkiest Maxoid? Sam? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:27:43 PM) That would be me MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:27:52 PM) No way! It's The Jack Greaves. MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:27:54 PM) no question MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:27:58 PM) I am the hunkiest MaxoidGoonter (Apr 11, 2007 5:27:59 PM) I'm a suitcase... you can hold my handle. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:28:22 PM) This has degraded. DBBKM (Apr 11, 2007 5:28:31 PM) How big is your whiteboard for ideas? It must be huge with all these cool ideas! MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:28:31 PM) Every meeting room has a white board covering 1 entire wall! It's huge! MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:28:39 PM) you're only saying that because they didn't say you, Hunter bird165 (Apr 11, 2007 5:28:59 PM) Is there anyway for sims to talk to snowman? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:28:59 PM) Only penguins... gemlovessims2 (Apr 11, 2007 5:30:44 PM) Why do penguins talk to snowman? Are they plotting evil together? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:30:44 PM) Rodney, the engineer behind it, says that they like to argue about hot soup. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:30:50 PM) oddie0004 (Apr 11, 2007 5:31:09 PM) I love all the 'species' that your sims can become! How do you guys choose what kind of mutation lol will be in what expantion pack? The warewolf, and the plant sim made sense in their packs, but why a zombie in Uni? Have any of you guys managed to make an alien, vampire, zombie, warewolf, plant sim, hybrid? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:31:09 PM) Oh ya. We make crazy hybrids all the time. We added zombies to University because it fit with the reward object you recieved for the paranormal career (resurrect-o-nomitron) abattista42440 (Apr 11, 2007 5:31:35 PM) I love that new "reporter" outfit! With the white suit and the camera? Who designs the sim clothes? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:31:35 PM) The producers and designers work with the skins artists to come up with all the cool clothing designs. Obligationgirl (Apr 11, 2007 5:31:50 PM) I heard that there is a thing called "Pay all Bills" is that true? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:31:50 PM) Yes, it's an interaction on the mailbox. amyval1975 (Apr 11, 2007 5:31:51 PM) Is a fix for the Ottomans being planned for the second patch for Seasons? Im want to play them but am nervous heh. MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:31:51 PM) Yeah, we've seen all the trouble that is caused by the Ottomas Family. We're trying to see if there's something we can fix with a patch, but it may not be possible. :( My advice is not to play them. MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:32:19 PM) I realize that's not a great answer, so for those who are disappointed with that family, I apologize simgelf (Apr 11, 2007 5:32:23 PM) Are there seperate teams working on expansion and stuff packs? Or do you alternate from one to the other? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:32:23 PM) We have one team working on all of them. It gets really confusing sometimes. TS2MichaelD (Apr 11, 2007 5:33:06 PM) who designed the houses that cane with Seasons & Celeb Stuff? They are awesome! MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:33:06 PM) Rain! or LaShawn King as she's really called, but Rain's her nickname. She builds almost everything in the game! spooker5001 (Apr 11, 2007 5:34:19 PM) How many ideas did you reject while planning for seasons? Did you regret some of those ideas afterward? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:34:19 PM) Many ideas don't make it into the game. If we tried to put in everything we think of, we'd never finish. So it's hard to let some good ideas go, but we save them all and maybe we sneak them into later packs. Guest (Apr 11, 2007 5:34:45 PM) I've noticed that many of the Townies have similar names as some of the people in the Credits. Who decides who is included and who is just too lame to have a WHOLE townie named ofter them? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:34:45 PM) We have these tables full of names of everybody who's worked on the games. When new townies are made a random first name and random last name are pulled. That's why you recognize some of them. We are always amused when we make new Sims and they end up having our exact names. Obligationgirl (Apr 11, 2007 5:35:38 PM) Can you have a plant-vampire-zombie sim? MaxoidLakshmi (Apr 11, 2007 5:35:38 PM) You sure can! It's a special challenge because Plantsims need sunlight and Vampires can't stand it. gemlovessims2 (Apr 11, 2007 5:35:53 PM) Do you get some of your ideas from things you see? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:35:53 PM) Yes! We get ideas from things we've experienced, things happening around us, ideas that you folks post and talking amongst ourselves. K11AH (Apr 11, 2007 5:36:17 PM) So there is someone called Goopy? Who works at Maxis? :| MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:36:17 PM) There is! Alex<3thesims2! (Apr 11, 2007 5:37:05 PM) How do you get your unrealistic ideas? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:37:06 PM) We make them up! Because they're unrealistic! :) Vice8641 (Apr 11, 2007 5:37:18 PM) The Mrs. Crumplebottom coming out of the well part is HILARIOUS! I'd like to know who thought of that. :D And the animation on her face is really frightening, it's even worse than watching The Circle. :O MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:37:18 PM) That was Hunter's fault. MacbethIsComedy (Apr 11, 2007 5:37:22 PM) Why aren't there any more cars? I don't like having the custom symbol on my stuff, so is it possible there will ever be cars in a stuff pack? Or am I stuck? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:37:22 PM) Funny you ask! A new Ford Mustang was just posted for download today! You should check it out, it's pretty sweet. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:37:25 PM) Fault? Sims2freakPly (Apr 11, 2007 5:37:44 PM) In the Lily Allen simlish music video, does her hairstyle come with seasons? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:37:44 PM) Watch for Jenn soon to come your way.... MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:37:52 PM) That's a hint... Cjb402 (Apr 11, 2007 5:38:16 PM) The farm scenery in Riverblossom Hills reminds me of the farms in SimCity4 is there a connection MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:38:16 PM) Not that I know of MischieviousMisha (Apr 11, 2007 5:38:53 PM) This is my last question to ask because obviously nobody bother to answer my question. Are there any new food such as steak, chicken, etc for BBQ? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:38:53 PM) Do you mean in Celebrations? There is no new food in Celebrations that come with the BBQ. simaddict7272 (Apr 11, 2007 5:39:01 PM) Are you all at work right now? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:39:01 PM) Yes. we're all sitting at our desks. with toys. funkymonkey (Apr 11, 2007 5:39:49 PM) What kind of toys? MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:39:49 PM) mostly cute stuffed animals. and miniature pogo sticks. drd671 (Apr 11, 2007 5:39:55 PM) are there any easter eggs in Celebration or Seasons? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:39:55 PM) It's more of a wedding and party, pack. Not necessarily Easter... MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:40:06 PM) haha...j/k MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:40:19 PM) if I told you about the Easter Eggs, now they wouldn't be secret, would they? Sim_master09 (Apr 11, 2007 5:40:58 PM) can a pet die if its to cold or hot outside!!! MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:40:58 PM) They won't die, but the Animal Control officer will take them away from you for being a neglectful owner Guest (Apr 11, 2007 5:41:14 PM) What would be your all time favourite supernatural being? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:41:14 PM) Well, I'm particularly fond of The Terrasque. He reflects spells, has a bajillion hit points, and regenerates like crazy. Plus, you can't take him out without a Wish spell. Man, when Garak the Raging Barbarian was swallowed by him, and then...aw man. It was awesome. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:41:38 PM) Just to be perfectly clear, I'm not talking about The Sims... MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:41:44 PM) Don't expect a terrasque in the next EP. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:41:55 PM) Pleasantview would be destroyed! amyval1975 (Apr 11, 2007 5:41:56 PM) This isnt exactly Seasons related...but is there a plan for voicemail or an answering machine in future expansions? Perhaps our sims could shop online also?.. all that gardening doesnt leave a lot of time for shopping! ;) MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:41:56 PM) We've heard this asked for quite a bit and have definitely thought about it. Who knows! shanesgirl (Apr 11, 2007 5:42:29 PM) whats the deal with island in seasons? will it ever be accessable???? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:42:30 PM) Is there an Island in there? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:42:42 PM) I think Rain made that for fun Serena (Apr 11, 2007 5:42:46 PM) Maxiod Hunter is weird.... o____O MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:42:46 PM) True...true... oddie0004 (Apr 11, 2007 5:43:40 PM) All the music in the sims 2 - any expantion pack - is absolutely and totally awesome! who composes? and does the composer use certain aspects of the game to particular inspiration? also: will you be putting anymore sheetmusic on the site? for any other instrument than the piano? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:43:40 PM) thanks for the compliments. I'll pass them on to Robi Kauker, our audio director. MaxoidGoonter (Apr 11, 2007 5:43:48 PM) There are 5 minutes left in the chat! Ask all your most pressing questions now! Strange27player (Apr 11, 2007 5:44:36 PM) Who came up with the Roths? No one answered my questions. ): MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:44:36 PM) Our elite team of neighborhood designers. Great things come out of brainstorms. SymFan (Apr 11, 2007 5:45:04 PM) lol who came up with cooking channel, because that channel is a trip there are always fires on that channel. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:45:04 PM) Oh, that was fun. I'm not sure whose idea it was to have the channel, but I remember taking the video for it. I was quite inspired by an Iron Chef marathon, if my memory serves... softballpuppy09 (Apr 11, 2007 5:45:11 PM) Who does all the toddler voices for the game? The toddlers sound so cute MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:45:11 PM) We have a number of voice actors that come in and speak Simlish for us. They are very talented people. The dog and cat sounds were actually done by one of the actors....pretty cool. simfantastic2.com (Apr 11, 2007 5:45:41 PM) Will there ever be "above ground pools" in the game for the "LEss fortunate" sims. I have one at my house so I was thinking it would have been a good Seasons idea. MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:45:41 PM) Cool idea. Maybe! EuphorialQueen (Apr 11, 2007 5:45:52 PM) What happened to the Primp option? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:45:52 PM) Primp went bye bye for some reason in Seasons. It will be back in Patch #2. Sorry about that. Serena (Apr 11, 2007 5:46:14 PM) Do you guys like your job? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:46:14 PM) Love it. Sims2freakPly (Apr 11, 2007 5:47:02 PM) Do you guys speak simlish to eachother at EA? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:47:02 PM) People tried that once...once. Layla (Apr 11, 2007 5:47:06 PM) How do you all feel about realism? I know some people want our sims to do laundry, and vacuum and all of that, but at what point is there too much realism? I mean, I'm escaping my laundry and vacuuming when I play! :) MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:47:06 PM) I don't enjoy laundry much either ;) LaPrincessa (Apr 11, 2007 5:47:49 PM) Who's idea was it to set a hairstyle and outfit for different occasions? I think was a GREAT idea! Now if we only had a butler...and some spells!..lol You guys are Fabulous! Thanks for making such a great game! And listening to our requests...any more surveys comming in the future..I love those! :o) MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:47:49 PM) Ah, you liked that idea? It was mine then. Serena (Apr 11, 2007 5:47:54 PM) How was simlish invented? MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:47:54 PM) Simlish was invented for a number of reasons... for one reason, we'd have to translate voices into a bunch of languages. Second, you'd grow pretty tired of them saying the same things over and over... with Simlish, the player can create the story. "They're talking about oil barrels? Must be gas prices...etc etc." Guest (Apr 11, 2007 5:48:23 PM) So...how do the PlantSims work precisely? MaxoidLakshmi (Apr 11, 2007 5:48:24 PM) You can get a PlantSim by using a lot of pesticides. PlantSims need Sun, Love and Water, just like a plant. They can do anything a regular Sim can, but they don't have to worry about as much. gemlovessims2 (Apr 11, 2007 5:48:24 PM) Why do most of the townies have bad fashion sense? :\ MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:48:24 PM) Stop that! (they can hear you...) MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:48:37 PM) btw - that hair stuff was NOT Sam's idea. MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:48:40 PM) :) shea (Apr 11, 2007 5:49:08 PM) Was there any other kind of weather you wanted to include into the game, but couldn't? MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:49:08 PM) I wanted it to rain cats and dogs, but I got overruled. MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:49:26 PM) OK...we're outta here for now. We MaxoidGoonter (Apr 11, 2007 5:49:37 PM) The chat is now over. Thanks everyone for joining us, and thanks for all your great questions! MaxoidHunter! (Apr 11, 2007 5:49:43 PM) Bye all! Shout outs to my fantasy baseball team. Go Sizemore and Utley! Go Sox. Go Papelbon. Woot. MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:49:51 PM) We'll do this again next month maybe...or sometime soon. Thanks for coming! Keep on posting your great ideas! MaxoidLittleL (Apr 11, 2007 5:49:56 PM) It's been fun! Enjoy your weather or new cool party stuff! MaxoidGoonter (Apr 11, 2007 5:50:13 PM) For anyone who missed part of the chat, the transcript will be posted on the site soon! MaxoidLakshmi (Apr 11, 2007 5:50:16 PM) Have a great day and we'll talk to you again soon! :) MaxoidSam (Apr 11, 2007 5:50:23 PM) Bye! MaxoidGoonter (Apr 11, 2007 5:50:39 PM) Thanks everyone!